ricksanchezfandomcom-20200213-history
One Crew over the Crewcoo's Morty
"One Crew over the Crewcoo's Morty"' is the 3 episode of 4 season of the TV series "Rick and Morty". The episode aired on November 24, 2019 on the TV channel Cartoon Network / swim in USA. The script for the episode was written by Caitie Delaney. The director of the episode were Bryan Newton. __TOC__ Summary Lots of twists and turns this time. Wear your helmets. Plot Towards the end of their Morty-led adventure of tomb raiding a temple, Rick becomes furious upon finding their supposed loot has already been taken by the heist artist Miles Knightly, whose adventures Rick describes as "60% putting a crew together and 40% revealing the robbery already happened". Rick and Morty travel to the HeistCon, with the intention of confronting Miles. But before the two are able to enter as professionals (as Rick refuses them to attend as fans), they were told to assemble a crew together to attain credentials. After an unsuccessful attempt to sneak Morty in alone, the two travel back to Rick's garage where he decides to set foot on the convention with the help from his "crew"— consisting of alien pianist Glar, literally multi-handed Angie Flynt, and vampire monster truck diver Truckula. After entering successfully, Rick and Morty immediately ditch the three and proceed to the convention hall where Miles is presenting a conference. Rick heckles and confronts Miles, to which the latter challenges him to a "heist-off"—with the first crew to heist the Crystal Skull of Horwitz wins and consolidates the losing team. After Rick agrees to the terms, Miles declares that had already won by presenting his crew—which now includes Glar, Angie, and Truckula, revealing that he had double crossed Rick by snipping the three instantly after Rick leaves left behind. But when Miles opens the loot bag, he is surprised to find out that the skull is missing and was replaced with Rick's feces. Rick reveals that the skull was already in Morty's bag, and divulges that he had built a robot in his garage. The robot, named Heist-o-Tron, is tasked by Rick to calculate Miles's heist plan and add a double cross with a switcheroo. The bot gives him the three members as most likely to double cross him, and upon being snipped by Miles to his team, hypnotizes all of them to give Rick and Morty the crystal. In addition, while the bot also puts all the attendees to a state of hypnosis, Rick and Morty wait the bar where the latter is writing a heist script. Upon winning the heist-off, Rick orders everyone to steal everything in the convention, which leads to Miles's death. Characters * Main characters ** Rick Sanchez — Category:Rick Images ** Morty Smith — Category:Morty Images ** Summer Smith — Category:Summer Images ** Beth Smith — Category:Beth Images ** Jerry Smith — Category:Jerry Images * All characters ::See Category:Characters ** Jessica — Category:Jessica Images ** ‎Morty Smith, Jr. ‎ — Category:Morty Jr. Images ** ** ‎Snuffles — Production ::See Fourth season See also * Episode One Crew over the Crewcoo's Morty on IMDb https://www.imdb.com/title/ * Episode One Crew over the Crewcoo's Morty on Wikipedia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/One_Crew_over_the_Crewcoo's_Morty * Episode One Crew over the Crewcoo's Morty on Fandom https://rickandmorty.fandom.com/ru/wiki/Сезон_4 * English transcript One Crew over the Crewcoo's Morty/Transcript Gallery Add images and descriptions to episode Category:One Crew over the Crewcoo's Morty Images: One Crew over the Crewcoo's Morty 001.jpg|Cover of episode «One Crew over the Crewcoo's Morty» One Crew over the Crewcoo's Morty 002.jpg|Image from episode One Crew over the Crewcoo's Morty One Crew over the Crewcoo's Morty 003.jpg|Image from episode One Crew over the Crewcoo's Morty Episodes Guide Images from others episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season_4